Pétalos entre los cabellos
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: Para la única mujer de Akatsuki, hay una voz que desde dentro le grita que esté a su lado, que le siga, que le acompañe. Porque en él está su sitio. PeinxKonan


**

* * *

**

Bueno, he aqui uno de los pocos primeros fics de la pareja de Akatsuki PeinxBlue!

Sinceramente he leido solo hasta el 366 por ahí y todavía no se sabe mucho sobre ellos, pero le "prometí" a una colega mía hacer este fanfic, además de que igual iremos sabiendo más y más gente se vaya aficionando a esta parejita . Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Naruto y de este género así que espero que les guste a pesar de eso.

Dedicado a: Silent-movie y a todos los que les guste esta pareja.

* * *

**Pétalos entre los cabellos.**

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con un estruendoso ruido. Al abrirse se encontraron con el otro azul del cielo y sin apartar la mirada de ese cielo otro estruendo le llegó a los oídos.

No hacía ni falta girar la cabeza, sin hacerlo sabía que su compañero estaba entrenando con los árboles y con todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor, todo lo que encontrara, todo destruido.

Cuando decidió levantarse, el ruido de la destrucción se había detenido, tras el humo que se levantaba con cada técnica apareció la silueta de una persona con el pelo de punta y un atuendo con nubes rojas.

-Siento haberte despertado. –dijo con una voz metálica pasando por su lado. Ya había acabado con una parte del bosque, ahora tocaba seguir entrenado con el otro. Su más forma típica de hacer ejercicios por las mañanas.

La peliazulada se pasó una mano por su cara para luego llevarla a sus cabellos mientras soltaba un débil murmullo de "no importa" antes de que su compañero se alejara todavía y con ello hiciera desaparecer otro millar de árboles.

En cuanto acabara los dos volverían a prender su camino hacia la aldea de la lluvia, lo único que podría hacer ahora era dar un corto paseo por los alrededores malheridos por todo tipo de ataques.

Mientras caminaba la brisa del amanecer le acariciaba la cara y jugaba con su pelo suelto. Al notar pequeños cabellos largos colarse entre sus ropas fue cuando se dio cuenta que como normalmente hacía, no se había recogido el pelo junto a su clásica flor en el pelo. Pero decidió no darle importancia, ahora y en este corto momento solo caminaría.

Caminaría ella sola, solo ahora.

Reflexionó. Ella no caminaba siempre sola, lo hacía junto a alguien. Junto a Pein. Él caminaría y ella le seguiría, con eso sus días eran días. Así desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Siguiendo recto en su camino invisible, divisó entre el follaje caído, algo que le llamó la atención. Un árbol. Un árbol que no se había rendido a caer a tierra.

La chica se extrañó ante eso, estaba un poco quemado, pero frente a la fuerza de Pein hasta ahora no había visto que nada hubiera aguantado.

Estando frente a esa planta maltratada, se paró y con una de sus manos acarició el tronco áspero. Se quedó así sin darle importancia al tiempo que pasaba, se quedaba fija ante ese árbol que seguramente con otro simple contacto se derrumbaría. Lo miraba, como si en él hubiera algo guardado, una cosa que solo ella podía ver.

Una cosa que solo ella podía recordar. Recordar por qué ya no caminaba sola.

_La niña dejó salir un lamento de dolor tras la colisión del tronco con su espalda._ _El empuje había sido tan fuerte que ni sus piernas habían podido aguantar su débil peso de adolescente entrando ya en la madurez._

_Se aguantó con las débiles manos en el suelo y como pudo intentó levantarse, pero dos fuertes manos lo hicieron por ella cogiéndole del cuello del kimono oscuro, para luego volver a empujarla contra el tronco._

_Esta vez, sus delgadas piernas fueron más resistentes y no la dejaron caer, pero lo que sí la abandonó fue la flor con la que se había adornado la cola de caballo que se había hecho con su largo cabello azulado. Pétalos fueron soltados de su sitio y luego pisados por la enorme y corpulenta figura de enfrente de ella._

_-¡¡Te vendieron a mi para que hicieras todo lo que te dijera!!_

_Gritó tan fuerte con su voz ronca como si quisiera marcarle con tinta en su cabeza esas palabras. Más de lo que ya estaban._

_-¡¡Eres una inútil¡¡Débil¡¡No sabes hacer nada bien!! _

_Solo podía huir de su mirada, se mordió un labio como para intentar dejar de temblar sin éxito. Su cuerpo era demasiado débil como para hacer nada, y menos hacerlo bien, y los golpes que recibía no se lo hacían más fácil._

_-¡¡Levántate!!_

_No podía._

_-¡¡Sígueme!!_

_No podía. _

_Lo que podía hacer ahora, era observar con ojos nublados el panorama de su flor aplastada contra la tierra. Una simple flor, que se ponía todas las mañanas, que adornaba su largo cabello todos los días, todas las tardes e incluso algunas noches. Algo que la "caracterizaba" de alguna manera, algo, un simple pedazo de planta que de alguna manera, le daba nombre._

_Nacer y vivir en tiempos de guerra era lo más desgraciado que podía pasarle a uno. Pasar por todo con tal de sobrevivir, sobrevivir a una vida en donde ni siquiera te daban nombre. En donde eres fuerte o débil. En donde eres útil o inútil. En donde puedes vivir o intentar vivir. La mayoría eran del segundo grupo, era su forma de vida._

_El destino la puso en esos tiempos, en esa "forma de vida", en esas mañanas en donde deseas que ya se haga de noche, para luego desear que ya se haga mañana, porque en ninguna de las uno consigue soltar un suspiro de alvio._

_Ella solo vivía para caminar, caminar sola e intentar vivir con cada paso que daba, sola._

_Volvió a notar como sus pies abandonaban la tierra para ser sujeta por otra de sus manos, pero esta vez, la cogía del cuello._

_-¡¡No sirves para nada!! _

_Ya lo sabía._

_Hacía tiempo que no lloraba¿para qué¿Para que serviría? Cada noche oía llantos en esa villa de esclavos de su día a día, tantos llantos cada noche que le decían que por mucho que ella lo hiciera nada nuevo ocurriría. ¿Para que serviría llorar?_

_Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sabía que el hombre estaba abriendo su puño para pegarle con la palma de mano, tendría seguramente, el puño cansado de tanto utilizarlo cada día a todas horas, para marcarlo en otros._

_Marcarlos con la soledad y el miedo._

_Pero ese golpe no llegó nunca. El único dolor que sintió fue el de sus piernas y rodillas chocar contra la tierra. _

_Confundida levantó la mirada para entender la situación, el por qué de la demora de ese golpe que no había llegado todavía._

_-¡¡¿Qué haces imbécil?!!- preguntó el corpulento hombre atónito al sentir como algo lo había cogido de su ropaje por detrás provocando con eso que soltara a la chica._

_Al girar su dolorido cuello pudo divisar, a pesar de que le tapaba el cuerpo del violento hombre, a un chico de cabellos de punta y de color chillón. _

_Intentó saber más sobre el desconocido. Pero no le dio tiempo a nada más. Ahora se fijaba en cómo el hombre que siempre le pegaba estaba tendido en el aire y luego fue lanzado al tronco, destrozándolo en el proceso junto a otros árboles que le seguían en línea recta. _

_Sus pupilas se encogieron en el mar azul marino de sus ojos, el asombro no cabía en ella. Estaba aturdida todavía y tuvo que abrir y cerrar varias y repetidas veces sus párpados para captar bien la escena y lo que había pasado._

_Esta vez, si que tuvo más oportunidad de admirar al joven detrás de ella. Alto, pero no tanto como lo era el hombre, pelo de punta y fuerte, color anaranjado brillante igual que el sus ojos los cuales eran anillados y penetrantes muy penetrantes. Era como si pudiera verlo todo a través de ellos, como si pudiera traspasarte. Vestía de negro, con una extraña y larga capa. Lo que más le llamó la atención aparte de sus ojos y su pelo, fueron los pendientes que le inundaban el rostro, dándole un aire más gélido de lo que ya inspiraba con solo una corta mirada._

_Todavía estaba de rodillas, apenas se sentía capaz de mover un músculo en su reexaminación. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando el joven se dio la vuelta para marcharse. _

_Despegó sus secos labios para intentar decir un inconsciente y automático "Arigatô", pero solo le salió un débil sonido. Se lamentó profundamente de ello, sobretodo porque algo en su interior le estaba gritando algo, un grito interior que le vino y la inundó de repente. _

_Un grito que le decía, levántate y síguele._

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía al joven enfrente de ella, como si hubiera logrado a oír el débil murmullo que hace un segundo hubiera querido que fuera más alto._

_A pesar de que el joven la había dejado completamente atónita, consiguió levantarse rápidamente, al hacerlo sintió como sus rodillas eran atacadas por algunas punzadas de dolor sin importancia. Como si el chico se hubiera propuesto dejarla completamente aturdida esa mañana se quedó más parada cuando delante de ella, a centímetros de su rostro estaba su flor. El chico se la estaba devolviendo._

_Con algo de pena, la cogió entre sus dos extremidades con cuidado de no tocar la piel del joven, sino, seguro que se quemaba por dentro._

_Tras hacer esto, el chico volvió a darle la espalda y caminar recto._

_No sabía por qué, no sabía la razón, no sabía por qué le seguía gritando. No sabía por qué otro grito le volvía a recorrer su débil cuerpo. Un grito que decía…síguele._

El viento la despertó de su recuerdo. La brisa había aumentado y era más fresca que la de esta mañana.

Levantó sus ojos de nuevo hacía el cielo azul, que poco a poco comenzaba a tener ligueros tonos grisáceos. Era prueba de que ya estaban cerca de la aldea de la lluvia.

-Es hora de irnos. –el llamado de su tan acostumbrado compañero hizo que se girara.

Aunque ella también había alcanzado un nivel del cual estaba orgullosa, Pein seguía teniendo la gran capacidad para no ser notado cuando quería. La mujer le miró y asintió con la cabeza, ahora no debía dejarse llevar por su mente. Si, los tiempos habían cambiado, y el objetivo de Akatsuki era volver a crear otro cambio. Otro que debían formar con paciencia y con todas sus fuerzas. Las que habían ido acumulando para hacer eso realidad.

-_Mate_.()

Automáticamente dejó de dar pasos, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Pein no se había movido, seguía en su sitio estático y ella ahora estaba a metros de él.

El akatsuki se giró mirando fijamente a su compañera, aunque su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno, sabía que estaba confundida al ser incapaz de leer la mente al pelinaranjo, como siempre. Pein se fue acercando lentamente, ella solo esperó hasta que este estuviera en frente suya. No hacía falta ni preguntarle que era lo que quería. Él era así. ¿Qué quería ahora?

Tras unos segundos de profundo silencio por fin hizo un movimiento. Levantó uno de sus brazos hasta mostrar lo que tenía en su mano. Su flor.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco, no por el solo hecho de que él tuviera la flor. Esa escena era irremediablemente familiar. En sus ojos anillados, hasta se preguntaba si muchas veces lograba leerle el pensamiento.

Antes de que ella también pudiera moverse y recoger su flor, la mano en donde esta descansaba fue subiendo y subiendo hasta colocarla en su característico sitio. La dejó descansando en el largo pelo azul de su dueña. Al bajar su mano, sus dedos acariciaron débilmente el rostro de la única mujer de akatsuki.

-_Ikkoka.()-_El hombre volvió a prender su camino, sin darle importancia a que su compañera no le seguía todavía.

Aprovechando que no la veía, se acarició la zona en donde había tenido lugar la rozadura. No la había quemado, no como ella una vez había pensado en su recuerdo. Era otro tipo calor.

Dio la vuelta sobre su mismo eje y siguió los pasos que su compañero había dado. No tardó nada en volver a estar a su lado para seguir su camino.

Seguirle, como la voz le gritaba.

* * *

**Pues ya está, espero que os haya gustado. Me hacía ilu poner en mi primer one-shot palabras en japonés espero no haber fallado (que seguro que sí ¬¬U)**

**Mate: Espera.**

**Ikkoka: Vamonos. (pero creo que se utiliza más en otro contexto)**

**Tened cuidado con las apuestas, a raiz de una salió este fic ¬¬.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
